Shattered Trust
by Mayvarik
Summary: Fate arrives home early from a meeting abroad, only to find that her future planning was for nought...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own MGSN.

AR Fic

Chapter One: Shattered Trust.

By Mayvarik.

(=== Start Chapter One ===)

Fate smiled letting out a soft sigh as she silently closed the front door behind her after arriving home. It was late, or early, depending on how one looked at such things. Her flight was spot on schedule, arriving at the airport promptly at eleven PM. Not too bad for an eight hour flight. But with luggage issues combining with an atrocious taxi ride home, adding on at least an additional forty minutes to an already forty minute long journey. And that was being extremely generous, the blonde thought silently fuming at the memory, before catching herself. But that was ok, she reminded with herself, rallying her emotions, making sure to breathe deeply. She didn't mind. She didn't mind because tonight she would get to rest in her wife's arms again. Fate always found herself smiling happily at the thought of her wife. A wife with whom she hadn't yet told that her month long business trip abroad had ended abruptly. Her beautiful wife, who would most probably, not be getting a lot sleep tonight. Well not if she had any say about it at least. But, knowing her wife as well as she did, Fate knew that a little visual stimulation might be required to guarantee consensual cooperation.

Smiling wickedly at the thought whilst removing her black flats from her feet and undoing a couple of buttons of her white blouse to accentuate her natural cleavage, Fate paused to view herself in the hallway mirror. She wanted to be sure of her looks before she began her journey to the bedroom. Dark charcoal was the colour of the skirt and jacket suit she had chosen for today, knowing that it accentuated her long blonde hair, which, on impulse, she quickly tied back into two high ponytails, just like how she used to wear it when she was nine, pulling out and using two very nostalgic white ribbons, which never left her possession, to finish off the effect and look she was going for. The suit skirt she wore, hugged her hips nicely, whilst falling easily from them to just past her knees, whilst the mini suit jacket stopped short of her hips, its lower edge semi covering her black leather belt, but contouring in towards her middle, showing off her gorgeous hourglass figure, whilst leaving everything else to the imagination. Well that would normally have been the case if she hadn't undone the top four buttons of the white blouse underneath. Fate found herself snickering quietly to herself, imagining her Nanoha's reaction to a combination of old and new Fate rolled into one. Maybe she wouldn't have to do anything but just stand there to get her wife off for the first time. Nanoha was such a visual person after all. Sighing happily of things yet to come, she nodded to herself at her reflection in the mirror, hoping her wife would be more than equally impressed. But how could she not be right? But even with a night of frivolity ahead of her, Fate couldn't help but think of the major changes that were coming towards them now, because of her trip abroad and her love for her wife.

The potential had always been there she guessed, but normally she would have just let it lie. It had started on the second day of the meetings, with her voicing a few pertinent negative points about the meetings a little too loudly to her friend Hayate, who was sitting next to her, igniting something in the higher ups at the meeting, prompting them to angrily ask her to continue. Afraid she was going to be fired for speaking her mind, she had instantly thought of her wife, and of her frank to the point nature she had fell in love with. And for the first time ever in her life, instead of backing down like she would normally do, because she wasn't as confident with her words, she had let loose, expanding on her ideas and reasons in front of the gathered caucus, whilst backing herself up with a cold calculating logic that one could only get from years of field work. Telling them in no uncertain terms that they were so out of touch with what was actually happening out there in the field and that this meeting was nothing more than a waste of time. Then in a moment of 'well, since I'm going to get fired anyway' she had then proceeded to tell them how they could fix it.

The sheer simplicity of her idea's and notions had instantly gained momentum, turning the scheduled twenty eight meetings abruptly on its head, as other leaders had caught on to what she was saying, turning the two hour meeting into a thirty-six hour brain storming marathon. In fact that day and a half session had sped up the meeting schedule up so abruptly, that they had pretty much concluded all business by the day after the all nighter. Well ahead of schedule. She had then been offered several positions on what she considered a ridiculously stupid salary, all of which she had turned down as it would take time away from her family. But they had persisted, so she told them that she would think about it, just to get them off of her back, and then there was the talk about the possibility of her getting a sizable bonus for allowing everybody to have an impromptu three week vacation during which she had left, saying she wanted to return home as soon as possible to surprise her family, which had brought numerous smiles to the faces of the gathering, as well as many agreeing with her logic, one person announcing that they should triple her bonus as they could all get a sixteen uninterrupted working days with their families. Most had laughed. Others had agreed.

And so here she was, on the night of the supposed fourth day of the meeting, sneaking into her own house, an unheard of sixteen days ahead of her scheduled arrival, which also meant she had the next sixteen working days plus four sets of weekends off, making a grand total of twenty four days straight off. Fate couldn't help but smile, running her free hand through her hair, as she found her other hand was once again tightly gripping the bouquet of roses she had bought at the airport on her way through. Nanoha truly loved flowers, and hopefully with how she looked presently wouldn't be against a little loving this late at night.

Moving through their darkened house with a confidence that spoke of, not only years of living within the same said walls, but also of regularly arriving home late enough to make such knowledge necessary, Fate deftly manoeuvred around the squeaky floor boards of the wooden stairway and first floor hallway, where her two girls were sleeping, before silently making her way to the room in which her wife would be. All the while being extra careful not to wake their daughter Vivio. The girl was such an incredible light sleeper it really scared her sometimes. And she didn't want nor need any interruptions to her plans tonight, Creeping past her teenage daughter's bedroom door, Fate thought she could hear their daughter crying, making a mental note to check on the young teenager in the morning when she got up. If she could get up she amended smiling.

Pausing on her arrival just outside her and Nanoha's bedroom, Fate couldn't help but listen at the closed doorway, silently gauging if her wife was asleep or awake, only to hear that beyond the shut door she could quite easily hear her wife quietly moaning in pleasure. Instantly, images of her beautiful wife pleasuring herself were suddenly playing across her mind, before the images were changing and she was picturing herself making love to her woman inside the room. Her own deft fingers and tongue eliciting the moans and quiet screams she could hear, even now, emanating from her lover's mouth, before making her beg and moan for more as she thoroughly ravaged her body. Catching herself as one of her hands started to make its own way south, Fate desperately tried to regain control of her emotions, eventually having to move a little further away from the door before taking some long, slow deep breaths, calming her raging heart and soul.

Oh how she despised being away from both of her loves for so long! But, unfortunately at this point in time, the money her job brought in made it a necessary evil. Sure her job often demanding with the long trips abroad, and whilst Nanoha's own Police training career helped offset the costs of things, her own job made her the main bread winner in their family, but really it was both of their faults for wanting such a big house. Sighing sadly, before her face perked back, remembering the arguments over the amount of the bonus they were deciding to give her with what she had managed to pull off at the meeting. If it eventuated that it was anywhere near the amounts she had heard being thrown around, she knew that she could finally pay off their home loan and still have money to spare, and the two of them could start living a debt free way of life, as well as her finally getting to take her Nanoha on that second honeymoon that they had planned oh so long ago, but could never afford. The thought of their new life after that, with some smart investing, was simply electrifying.

Moving back to the doorway after quietening her raging desire to a small simmer, Fate couldn't help but smile as she silently opened their bedroom door, slipping ever so quietly into the room... and stopped dead. Her mouth dropping open in disbelief at the sight that met her burgundy eyes.

Nanoha... her Nanoha lay on the bed, writhing in pleasure, their room currently doubling as an ode to scented candles. But unlike in her imagination, she wasn't alone. And she definitely was not pleasuring herself. Both of her wife's beautifully toned legs were thrown over another blonde's shoulders. A man's shoulders. A man who was frantically thrusting deep into her wife's body, drawing forth the sounds that Fate had heard from the other side of the door. Hearing words coming from her wife's mouth that both shocked and confused her, as she found herself watching as her Nanoha started climaxing, pulling the young man over the threshold, with him pushing himself as deeply as he could inside of her wife, before letting out a massive groan, depositing his seed deep inside of her brown haired beauty. Fate just stood there, unbelieving. Watching as the male blonde stayed hovering above her beautiful brunette. The man's green eyes trying to gaze deeply into un-opening blue, a smile tickling his lips, as he moved forward, ever so slowly, trying to kiss lips that weren't his to kiss, thankfully only finding a cheek, with her wife turning her lips away from the seeking man, despite his efforts.

"How was that," Fate heard the man ask. He was still breathing heavily, making his hoarse whisper easily heard.

"Not too bad I guess," her wife replied, a sigh resonating within her voice. "But I can't do this to her anymore. You'll never be as good as my..." both eyes suddenly turned in her direction. "...Fate-chan?"

Fate stared into her wife's embarrassed, lusting, guilt ridden tearing eyes, unconsciously clenching both of her fists as she did so. Slightly flustered and confused at how they both now knew she was there... before realising her mistake. Damn it, she swore silently, desperately wanting to smash her fist against the wall to vent her anger, but just couldn't find it in her to go through with the action. She had dropped the damn flowers.

(=== End Chapter One ===)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN

AR Fic

Chapter Two: Goodbye?

(===== Start Chapter Two =====)

Nanoha's eyes were resting on the bakers dozen amount of red roses that were currently lying, scattered on the floor. Still too in shock, and if truth be told also too scared to raise her gaze to meet that of the only person that would buy her such flowers, and could make to this bedroom on foot, without making the slightest of sounds. But that only lasted until her want and need to gaze into those eyes and connect with the woman who was her wife overcame what she considered to be the lesser emotion.

To say that Nanoha was shocked when her eyes alighted on Fate would have been an understatement. But even so Nanoha couldn't help but stare at the other woman, staring as if nothing else in the whole world existed, but the gorgeous blonde headed woman who now stood in front of her, her blue eyes drinking in the image of her wife in her Dark Charcoal two piece suit, with the slightly unbuttoned cream blouse she had picked out two weeks ago, residing underneath. Revealing a lot more of the blonde's more than ample cleavage than would be considered decent, even by her standards, which meant that while Fate had been dressing herself, she had also been planning to seduce her upon her arrival home. Her hair was even tied back the same way she had worn it when they were nine, and Nanoha could feel her tears staring to fall as she saw the familiar white-pink ribbons that tied those two pony tails in place.

Nanoha could feel a new wave of tension and pleasure building within her core, combining and playing off of the guilt and panic which was flooding her mind. Nanoha watched, completely mesmerised as pure unadulterated anger and lust shone in her wife's eyes, and could feel her core start to tighten at the mere thoughts of been soundly ravaged by her life partner, part of her longing to be punished by the blonde. To be bound by her, gagged, completely unable to stop the treatment she was about to receive. Nanoha was steadily reaching climax again, at the mere thought of what an angry Fate could potentially do to her. Watching as Fate's right hand suddenly clenched rigidly, vibrating out of pure anger and frustration, simply sent her over the edge, silently screaming as her body cascaded with pure euphoria. Coming down from her high again, finding her wife's eyes, Nanoha baulked. Fate's eyes were no longer just angry with her, they were livid. She was in so much trouble now. And although she was scary enough when angered to be named the white devil. An angry Fate scared her hell out of her. But even now, to her surprise, her Fate just she stood there. She could feel her own eyes watering as she watched the love of her life, standing there immobile. The bouquet of red roses lay forgotten, scattered at her feet. The blonde woman breathing slowly, deeply, staring at her like she'd never seen her before.

She could still see Fate's love for her in her eyes and felt her heart starting to break, watching as her wife's loving expression was now changing before her eyes. Beautiful red eyes that were still looking at her with love, slowly darkened, the emotion seeming to drain out of them, leaving an unreadable forlorn expression in its place. It wasn't anger. It wasn't sadness. It wasn't even disappointment.

Nanoha stared deeply into the eyes that she knew so, so well. Wondering what it was that she saw. Wondering what this emotion she had never seen before was, before it clicked. It was failure. Complete and utter failure. And Nanoha was confused at why her beloved was looking at her with such emotions shining in her eyes, before her distraction, the male, who she had forgotten was still inside of her, quietly swore under his breath and everything that she had forgotten about whilst she was staring into her wife's eyes suddenly came back to her; just as everything that had returned seemed to come with a veil of clarity to it and immediately she knew. In Fate's eyes, she had just lost her wife to a man.

Then the hand that had dropped the bouquet of flowers was reaching for the katana that was always residing next to the door. Fate's promise katana. One of the two she had won from her family. The sword that meant she'd always protect her. No matter what, as long as she was hers, she would always be protected. And now the Katana was once again naked in her wife's hand. In a motion too fast for her eyes to follow, Fate had drawn the blade. Holding it horizontally in front of her as Yuuno suddenly swore, pulling out of her and moving away like she had the plague. He was saying words as well, talking to her Fate, his hands moving constantly between waving non-threateningly in front of him and trying to keep her away.

Was he begging her to spare his life, Nanoha questioned in her mind, before she thought they were probably more of an apology. He certainly sounded panicked enough, and so he should be. Fate was a renowned master of the bladed weapon, but she just held it. Her deep red eyes moving between her own naked body and Yuuno's. Back and forth. To and throe. It was like watching her wife watch a slow tennis match. Nanoha felt dread creeping over her as her flustered mind came up with the notion that she was trying to decided which one of them to kill first, before the gaze moved to watching the reflection of the candles in the room that were captured on the well tended metal, as if she was looking at the sword for the first time in years.

"Fate," she said quietly. She knew Fate could hear her. She knew everything about the woman in front of her. All of her strengths. All of her weaknesses. Just as she knew the blonde haired swordswoman knew all of her own. And she could guess of how she had probably had found her when she entered the room. She could still feel that mistake inside of her. Her affair had started months ago now. It had started out as a drunken mistake, how had it ever become what it had become? I mean really, Nanoha scolded herself. Just look at the comparison.

Nanoha felt more than saw Fate's red eyes boring into her own blue ones, as the other woman levelled an accusing gaze at her avowed life partner, and the brunette could feel her body shrinking in on itself as a torrent of emotions swam through the sea that existed behind those deep red windows, before that penetrating blood red gaze was covered by Fate's slowly closing eyelids. The sword was suddenly sheathed, long blonde hair swimming around her body, moving through the air like the silk it was, as the girl sharply turned on the spot, her hand pulling and opening the door.

Nanoha flung out an arm as the blonde started to move through the dark portal. "Fate! No. Please wait," she begged. Her voice cracking, under the turmoil of emotions raging within her. "Please listen to me." Her heart sang as the blonde paused in the eve of the doorway, hope roaring throughout her being as her gorgeous blonde was glancing furtively back over her suited shoulder, before her hopes were shattered into despair at her wife's emotionless response to her plea, as the woman seemed to move in slow motion, disappearing around the corner.

"Goodbye, Takamachi Nanoha."

(===== End Chapter Two =====)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Sammiechan89: Don't worry Fate didn't cut her hair, although I might have to edit it to make that more clear. Sorry ^_^;;**

**Honulicious: Sorry you don't like the cheating part, but hopefully you'll enjoy the later chapters more.**

**MangaObsessed 18: Glad you're enjoying. I think you'll find the next chapter rather interesting.**

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN

AR Fic

Chapter Three: What it destroys.

(===== Start Chapter Three =====)

Nanoha was out of the bed in a flash, grabbing Fate's wrist before her wife could completely disappear around the corner. "Fate, please, you, you can't leave me."

Fate didn't even turn to look at her. "Why not," Fate asked quietly, twisting sharply out of her grip. Her voice sounded bitter, as her eyes flashed towards the naked man hiding in the corner of the room. "It would seem that I'm no longer required to be here."

The cold bitterness of the response chilled Nanoha's blood, but she knew if Fate walked out that door, there was a high possibility that she'd never see her red eyed blonde again. "Fate please, it's, it's not what it looks like."

Fate breathed out sharply through her nose. "You really expect me to believe that," she asked exasperated, as she easily twisted free of her wife's grip. "I know what sex looks like Nanoha. And I know for a fact you were enjoying it."

"But that was it. Just sex. Fate please, I don't want to lose you. I love you."

"Well, perhaps you should have thought of that before you opened your legs to somebody els..."

Nanoha watched as her wife's playful smirk turned dark after she had slapped her. And she had slapped her hard. Emotions flared in those red eyes

"What the hell Nanoha," the blonde suddenly exploded at her blue eyed wife. "What gives you the right to slap me, when you're the one fucking somebody else behind my back?"

Nanoha flinched at Fate's words. She had never heard the other woman swear before. Not ever. But she still didn't move away from the woman she loved with all of her heart. This was a storm she needed to weather.

"And then you have the nerve to tell me that it isn't what it looks like, and that you don't want to lose me? What the hell Nanoha. Did you think that I wouldn't be hurt seeing you with him. Seeing him trying to lock your lips with his. Seeing you shudder in ecstasy as he was filling you up with his seed." Unknown tears were flowing from her Fate's eyes now, but still the blonde woman continued, her voice chocking and breaking over her next sentence. "Those same juices that are even now, running down the inside of your legs. How the hell did you expect me to react, Nanoha? Did you expect me to pat you on the head and tell you everything is going to be alright, and that I forgive you for all of your transgressions, and of course I'll stay with you forever? Well did you?"

"Fate please."

"Please what Nanoha," Fate retorted. "Do you even know what's going through my head now? Can you even imaging what this kind of betrayal entails? What it destroys?"

Nanoha stood there shaking in tears. She had never ever seen Fate this angry.

"It destroys my faith in the one person I vowed to love unconditionally. It destroys my trust, in the words of the woman who promised to forsake all others for me. It makes me wonder, how long have you've been screwing around behind my back, either with him or someone else? Was this going on before we were married? Did it only start afterwards? Is he the only one? Are there others?"

Nanoha made to speak at this, but Fate held up her hand forestalling her outburst.

"But most of all, with my faith and trust destroyed, and with my heart shattered. It means that when I go to ask the one I love more than this world, for the answers I seek. Regardless of how difficult I know it will be for the both of us. I know that as much as I want to. I'll never again be able to fully trust her answers. Trust in her words. How can I, when you've been lying to me all this time? Did you ever really love me in the first place?"

"Of course I..."

"Am I just fooling myself into believing that you still loved me, after all these years? I want these answers Nanoha. And I want to believe in them when you tell them to me. But how can you make me believe that you're being honest with me this time? How can you truly ever make me believe in you again?"

"Fate," Nanoha croaked out between her tears as she fell to the floor in front of her wife. Nanoha knew she was broken. She couldn't even look her wife in her eyes anymore. She felt she didn't have the right, so instead she watched two beautifully slightly muscular legs pivot upon ten perfect toes, before slowly walking away from her. There was really nothing she could say.

(=== End Chapter Three ===)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think reading the reviews I may have been too lenient with Nanoha now... I may travel down that road at a latter date, but as for now, here's chapter 04.**

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN

AR Fic

Chapter Four:You're leaving?

(===== Start Chapter Four =====)

The young teenager sighed as she once again jammed her pillow over her ears, crying her tears into her bed sheets. She could hear them. She could always hear them. They were going at it like rabbits... again. Thinking that she couldn't hear them. Thinking that she'd already be asleep, and convinced that she was a sound sleeper. They'd never know how wrong they were. They'd never know how much she dreamed of ripping apart the face of the man who slightly resembled her blonde mama to pieces behind her sweet innocent smile. They'd never know how many nights she'd lain in her bed, listening to the moaning that he'd illicit from her Na-mama, and how many tears she'd cry at night for having to keep it a secret from her other mama, just so she wouldn't have to see the blonde cry. It always broke her heart to see her Fei-mama cry and she never ever wanted to be the one responsible for making her do so.

But there was something different about tonight. And despite herself Vivio felt herself listening to the silence that followed the confirmation of her mothers and the arse's ecstasy. Hearing a weird noise before she heard the bastard swear loudly before stammering something, but the young teen couldn't make out exactly what he was saying. But other than the man's continuous nonsensical drivel, silence reigned over the two lovers in the other room. Vivio, grumbled, her curiosity burning, as she pushed herself out of her bed and silently made her way to her door, opening it just enough so she could look down the corridor to her mother's bedroom. The first thing she noticed was that the door was ajar. That was different. Na-mama always made sure that the door was shut firmly when ever that man was staying over, before she heard her Na-mama's voice cry out desperately. It was a tone and shade of pain she had never heard before.

"Fate! No. Please wait," she heard her mother beg. "Please listen to me."

Vivio's heart skipped a beat, watching as Fei-mama's silhouette appeared in their bedroom doorway. The young girls heart suddenly soared at the sight of her Fei-mama, before she heard her mama's expressionless reply as she exited the bedroom.

"Goodbye, Takamachi Nanoha."

Vivio was slightly confused, but it only lasted for a second then she knew what her Fei-mama meant with those simply said words, and she was suddenly frozen to the spot. Vivio watched speechless as her Fei-mama turned to walk down the hallway, her long blonde hair flowing behind her like a cape, only to be held up before she left the doorway by her Na-mama.

"Fate, please, you, you can't leave me," she heard her Na-mama pleading her other mama through her own tears, and felt fresh tears falling from her eyes when her blonde mother didn't even turn back to look at her other mama, and started to hear herself whimpering quietly as she witnessed her Fei-mama easily breaking out of her other mama's grip like it was nothing.

Vivio couldn't understand why she just stood there, standing inertly, watching. Somehow unable to find the courage within herself to even ease drop on the two pillars of her life, as her Na-mama's temper once again got the better of her, slapping hard the one who held her heart. Seconds passed like minutes. Minutes like hours, with her Fei-mama's quiet fury in effect. And then it was over. Tears again filling the young watching eyes as her Na-mama fell to her knees in front of her Fei-mama. She felt her tears caressing her cheeks, watching as her Fei-mama was walking to her door, gently pushing it open to reveal her own tear stricken face. She heard her mother sigh slightly as she gently used her jackets' sleeves to dry her eyes, stemming the tears that were flowing from them, not bothering to dab her own eyes or cheeks dry.

"Now now, dearling," she heard her mother say. "This isn't the time for such a sad face."

"But, you're leaving us," she managed to choke out painfully, desperately trying not to see the tears lining her Fei-mama's cheeks. "You're leaving Na-mama and me."

"I, I just have a lot of things to think about Vivio," Fate replied. "I just need a little space to think about them. You understand what I'm talking about ne?"

Vivio just nodded, not really comprehending at all what her blonde mama was talking about, but what else could she do? What else could she say?

She heard her Fei-mama thank her before moving back out of her room and into the corridor. The older woman's expression changing as she looked through the floor towards where the entrance of the house was located, before she once again started moving through the house towards her destination. Her eyes as she left, were slightly glazed over, making it seem like her mama was simply on autopilot, not actually knowing where she was going. A fact confirmed for the young teenager as she heard a dull bell like sound emanating from the staircase, as her Fei-mama's head hit the low-laid metal light shade. Vivio could feel herself falling to her knees. She felt like her life was slowly falling apart right before her eyes. But then Na-mama was sprinting down the hallway after her leaving mama.

"Fate, wait," she heard her Na-mama call out, running down the stairs at a dangerously fast pace. "Fate," she heard her mother call again, before she heard a scream from her Na-mama as she lost her footing, tripping on the stairs. Panic of loosing another mama fuelling her reaction, the young girl found herself nimbly darting down the stairs only to come to a complete stop when her eyes fell upon the scene before her. Her Fei-mama was holding her Na-mama so gently to her chest after having caught her falling wife.

"Idiot," she heard her Fei-mama say, her voice halfway between worry and fury. "What were you thinking?"

Vivio couldn't hear what her Na-mama was saying to her wife, but it must have been working because her Fei-mama's furious expression was slowly softening as time went by, but the anger never truly left her eyes, but even so it was somewhat subdued. She then watched as her Na-mama was slowly reaching down, bringing the sword that Fei-mama had dropped to catch her to her chest, cuddling it as she would her favourite doll. Weird? Hell yes, but her Mama's had never been completely sane in her opinion, not that she'd swap either of them for the world. But she couldn't stand the thought of them living apart. Even the thought of it was breaking her little heart.

Her Fei-mama's slowly removed her hand from around her Na-mama's legs, reaching over and gripping the sword in her hand, her voice breaking the silence easily.

"For better or for worse, 'til death do us part," her blonde haired mama said in a tone bordering on anger, her red eyes staring into her other Mama's blue. "Three days," she continued. "I'll return in three days for a family dinner, with both of you," her Fei-mama said, raising her head and trapping her in that deep red gaze. "If that's okay with you, Vivio," she asked.

Hope was suddenly surging throughout her being as she ran forward, throwing her arms around both her mothers. "We eat around seven," she told her Fei-mama in as neutral a tone of voice as she could muster, but even she could hear her happiness seeping through. "Don't you dare be late Fei-mama."

"Seven it is," Fate responded with a smile that almost touched the blonde's eyes, but she didn't really care, flashing her Fei-mama a smile before spinning around and happily bounding up the stairs back to her room. Her Fei-mama was coming back in three days. That gave her and Na-mama three days to make sure that when she came to dinner, that her other mother would never want to leave again.

(===== End Chapter Four =====)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but something clicked while I was reading it through the last time, and I had to add and change some things. I think it's good to go now... too late if it isn't right.**

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN

AR Fic

Chapter Five: One way, or the other.

(===== Start Chapter Five =====)

Watching Fate talk briefly with their daughter had sent a shiver of hope spiralling through her heart that the generally resolute woman may actually change her mind. However the notion was soon quashed with her rising from her crouched position, pausing before silently continuing on her steady journey towards the front door, this time disappearing behind the wall that marked the top of the staircase. Fear was now gripping her heart, but even then her body was still simply refusing to move. Even though she knew she should be chasing after the other woman, she just couldn't find it in herself to start said chase. It was as if all of her vaulted strength and determination had simply evaporated, the moment Fate had said goodbye. Her downcast gaze however was suddenly back up with a slight smile dimly illuminating her lips as dull bell like sound came echoing back down the corridor, indicating that her Fate had once again walked into the low-hanging light in the stairwell. Her eyes automatically searching out those of her daughters to share the smiling joke between them as they always did, but her searching eyes found no returning smile. Her blonde-haired daughter stood, still partially obscured by both the doorway and the darkness of her room, but the training instructor could still easily make out that her daughters knees were wobbling dangerously and also the absolute terror that was etched onto her daughter's face, and that's when the realisation hit that she wasn't the only one who was losing Fate because of her mistakes. Vivio was losing her mama.

That was not going to happen, she thought fiercely to herself, her resolve firming, solidifying her previously dispersed determination, her body almost exploding into movement as she all but flew down the narrow corridor, her voice desperately calling out her wife's name, pleading for her to wait for her. She found herself repeating her wife's name, as she started hurtling down the stairs at the same pace she had taken the corridor. She was not going to lose her. No matter what she had to do to regain her wife's trust. No matter how degrading or embarrassing it might be, she would do it. She couldn't afford to let the other woman go. Not after everything that had been through together. She had to catch her before she left. She had to make it... she just had to.

She felt herself starting to lose her footing about halfway down the stairs, subconsciously letting out a squeal as her foot all but missed the next step, all but catapulting her forward so she was airborne over the last couple of steps. Knowing she wouldn't have time to tuck herself into a roll, Nanoha twisted in the air, preparing to take the heavy impact of the hardwood flooring on her shoulder or back before she felt herself being swept up in two strong arms, the only sound hitting the floor was that of a dropped sword, whilst she was held aloft, almost bridal style, with her back now resting in the arms of her kneeling wife, feeling her body curl itself into the warmth of her wife's body.

"Idiot," she heard Fate almost swear, but she also could hear the concern the voice held underneath the anger, and the strength of the grip that held her gave her confidence that she might eventually be forgiven. "What were you thinking?"

"That I don't want to lose you," she whispered into the blonde's chest, hearing the other girl's breath catch at her statement, deciding to push forward whilst her wife was willing to listen to her, the young brunette quickly continued. "Fate, I know you probably don't really want to see me at the moment, and I can understand your need to disappear. Just..." she paused looking at the Promise Katana lying discarded on the floor, before slowly reaching for it and cuddling the sheathed weapon to her chest. "Promise you won't keep me waiting too long." She lay in Fate's arms for a while feeling the girls chest expand and contract with her breathing. Knowing her wife was still furious with her, hurt, but she was ok with her leaving as long as she promised to come back. Feeling the arm under her legs start lowering her to the floor, before reaching over her, taking a firm grip on the katana which she instinctively curved her body around, afraid that Fate was going to wrench it from her grasp. But instead of feeling the weapon being pulled away from her she heard her wife's voice saying.

"For better or for worse, 'til death do us part," she sighed. "Three days," she heard her say looking down into her eyes. "I'll return in three days, for a family dinner, with both of you." She raised a questioning eyebrow, before following her wife's eyes as they moved to the staircase where their daughter stood watching as the scene below her unfold. "If that's okay with you, Vivio," she heard her wife question their little girl, only to see their daughter smile, before running forward to envelop them both in a fierce hug, tears running down the girls cheeks.

"We eat around seven," their girl said, unable to disguise her happiness. "Don't you dare be late Fei-mama."

"Seven it is," Fate replied to their daughter with her watching sadly as the young teenager returned Fate's false smile with a genuine one before turning and bounding back up the stairs. Hearing their daughter's door close, Fate then proceeded to stand, easily pulling her to her feet at the same time. "In three days I'll be back," she said, trying to keep her tone civil, but she could still hear the subdued anger that was lacing her wife's words as she surrendered her hold of the sword to her. "You know what you have to do for me in those three days, don't you Nanoha?"

She nodded, tightening the grip on the Katana, watching as her wife turned around walking towards their front door, before turning around herself so she wouldn't have to watch her the other woman, her woman, walking out of their house. But even so, simply hearing the sound of the door closing behind her, knowing exactly what that it meant, it still brought her to her knees. Her mind constantly racing, wondering exactly how things had transpired to become what they were now. Just what the hell had happened to her, she asked herself, using the sheathed sword as a crux, to help push herself back to her feet, before slowly beginning to make her way back up the stairs towards her bedroom. The fear over almost losing the single most important person in her life to a stupid fling slowly abetting into a combination of anger, self loathing and relief.

The incident reaffirming in her heart and mind just how important the blonde woman was to her and how much she wanted the other woman in her life. She was going to end it. End this on again off again affair that had tortured her for so long. And although she wasn't happy with how everything had eventuated, it simply put things back into perspective for her. For God's sake, she had already broken up with the man four times already. The guy simply couldn't take a hint that she didn't want to be with him anymore. But then again, if that was really true, she thought pausing just outside her bedroom door, why the hell was she was still sleeping with him, despite breaking up with him those four times? Why?

It simple wasn't like her to change her mind so readily about something like this. Was it really because she was lonely and he looked similar enough to Fate for her to forget that he wasn't her? The train of thought slowly bringing her anger to the forefront of her mind. Anger at herself, for being so pathetically weak, anger at the man that was still in her bedroom, for taking advantage of this weakness in her. But even so, she couldn't help but feel something about this entire situation felt off, almost like she was forgetting something very important. But, she could save thinking about those things for later, because this time when she said they were over, she thought resolutely, pushing the door open with her left hand, her grip on her promise sword firming. That this time when she said it was over, the guy was going to take the hint. One way, or the other.

(===== Chapter Five End =====)


	6. Chapter 6 Anticipation

Disclaimer : I do not own MGLN

AR Fic

Chapter Six: Anticipation.

(===== Chapter Six Start =====)

Vivio sighed, watching disappointingly as a head of shimmering pure blonde hair did indeed walk out of the house and into the moonlight sometime later. Even knowing that this was the most likely result of what was going to happen, didn't help ease her hurting heart at all. And although it took quite some time for the young girl to realise that she was just sitting there, watching her blonde mama through the window, she found that she didn't mind it at all and so stayed there, contentedly watching the woman as she slowly teetered up and down the path, back and forth, as if she was at a loss of what to do. Quite frankly, Vivio couldn't blame her for feeling like that either. What else could one do when the centre of one's universe was pulled out from under their feet?

The young girl continued to watch her Fei-mama in silence, actually starting to wonder if it would be better for her to go with the escaping woman for the three days she had qualified earlier. But she could also already hear her blonde mama telling her to stay at home and look after her Na-mama. Her Fei-mama was selfless to a fault, even in a situation like this. All she would do, would be to think of her Nanoha, despite the pain or hurt that she would be feeling. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she saw her Fei-mama pausing about half way along the path, watching intently as her Fei-mama was pulling out her mobile phone, staring at the device as if weighing up the pros and cons of what she was about to do, before finally dialling a number.

The conversation, if you could call it that, between whoever her other mother had dialled, was brief, the blonde pocketing the phone no more than half a minute later, having already started to walk towards the garage before she had even finished talking. Ironically, since the conversation was so short, Vivio instantly knew exactly who it was that her Fei-mama just been talking to. This was mainly because of the fact, that to her knowledge, there were only two people she knew of who could understand her Fei-mama when she was as distraught as she was now. And since one of them was downstairs... logically it had to be the other one.

Aunty Signum, she thought with a smile, before grabbing her own mobile device and typing a short and damning text to her pink haired Aunt, knowing full well that her Fei-mama generally had difficulty communicating to anyone the what and why of how she was feeling and wouldn't be up to explaining the true extent of what had just happened to anyone. Thus, she was helping by simply elaborating on what her Fei-mama couldn't say, albeit, as bluntly as possible.

This was mainly because both her Fei-mama and her Aunty Signum had always made a point of saying that having any form of warning in the field, was essentially the same as being pre-armed, especially if the source was trustworthy. And what source, she thought, pressing the button to send her text off to her Aunt's phone, could possibly be more trustworthy than that of a loving daughter?

Breathing deeply, opening her eyes after letting out a deep sigh, the young girl once again found her attention being drawn back through the window as the light from the garage was now spilling out, lightly illuminating the enclosed space of front yard, leaving the girl to wonder where her Mama was intending to go and more importantly, which vehicle she was going to take, before her focus and thoughts were captured by sounds of movement from downstairs, instantly making the girl leave her perch by her window, moving back to her bedroom door, to which she opened, ever so slightly, just until she could see her Na-mama slowly climbing back up the stairs.

This was it, she thought, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her already cowering nerves. She had been quiet long enough. This was when she intended to confront her Na-mama and give her a piece of her mind. Even though she didn't know how she was going to approach her still naked mother, or even what she was going to say to her when she did, she was damn well certain that tonight was the night that she was going to tell her mother what for. As she watched her mother slowly ascending the staircase, she began noticing the pensive but happy look on the other woman's features, coupled with the fiercely blazing determination in her mother's cerulean eyes and felt her determination starting to crumble away, until it was just a distant memory, having instantly decided that the confrontation with her mother wasn't really that important and really, if she really thought about it, it could probably just as easily be left for another hour, maybe even another night.

Cowardly? Yes, but she had seen _that_ look too many times on her Na-mama's face for her not to know exactly what the look entailed. She had learnt to recognise it almost instantly from a surprisingly young age, whilst also learning that some things in life, whether it be people, animals, words or even questions at times, should be avoided at all costs. But it wasn't the look that made her mother so scary. It was more the mentality that accompanied the look, the mentality which had earned her Na-mama her White Devil pseudonym at work. All of her work colleges joked about it now, simply labelling it her as her mama's 'Devil mode'. Everyone, and she meant everyone, even her Na-mama's superiors in the force, would avoid her whilst they could see that she was in this frame of mind, unless absolutely necessary. Each fearing what might happen to them if they attracted the attention of the slumbering devil.

Well, the young girl had to admit, smiling sadly, that was true for everyone but her Fei-mama. Her Fei-mama, almost obliviously, always just commented that her Nanoha looked cute, and would then proceed to defuse the fear inspiring devil instantly, which in turn, was the reason that her blonde mother had also picked up a couple of unique nicknames from her Na-mama's work colleagues.

The first one was easily her favourite! They called her Fei-mama the Black Angel. And they had told her that they called her that because only an angel could ever love a devil such as her Na-mama. But she just thought it was because her blonde mother was super hot and preferred to dress in black. The second one, which was definitely not as good, was that of Black Beauty, for they said only her Fei-mama's beauty could truly tame that cruel beast. Whilst it was an amusing concept, it was corny enough to make her gag.

The others were sayings that she didn't quite understand yet. One being "it's always the quiet ones" and lastly, the one she found most confusing, was a consensus saying of "I never, ever, want to see that girl angry," which she hadn't understood, mainly because she had never seen her Fei-mama angry. Well, at least she hadn't until tonight and, even then, she was finding it hard to really call what she had seen 'angry' angry. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because her Fei-mama was still in control, or maybe it was something else. She couldn't quite understand it herself, but she knew that seeing her Fei-mama angry was likely to be something far, far worse than what she had witnessed earlier. Her Na-mama would know for sure, but there was no way in hell she'd be asking that question of her mother now, because whilst her blonde mama had a one hundred percent success rate of defusing the devil, she herself only had a eighty/twenty split of successfully calming her Na-mama's Devil Mode... and the split was definitely not in her favour she admitted groaning, reflectively gripping her suddenly throbbing backside. No, not in her favour at all.

But, even remembering all of this as her Na-mama was slowly gliding past her door, she still honestly thought about risking the devil's wrath, because it was simple too cruel to unleash her Mama's devil mode on anyone who wasn't prepared for such a personality shift in her usually kind and loving mama. Or that was what should have been going through her mind, but ,instead, she found herself remembering exactly who she would be sparing, and felt her spirit of charity vanish, even before her Na-mama had stopped outside of her own bedroom door, holding the light blue sword loosely in her hand.

That's right, she bitterly reminded herself. She had absolutely no reason at all to give that man any mercy and, as she started to remember everything that that man was responsible for creating... and doing, the girl even felt her sense of compassion, and even forgiveness were slowly eroding away until there was nothing. Not even pity was left for the man. Now, knowing that she could still step out into the corridor, run down its length to her Na-mama, taking the devil into her arms, telling her that she loved her and everything would be okay, that maybe, just maybe, she might just be able to completely diffuse the situation, she found herself purposely stepping back away from the door and into the shadows. Suddenly feeling perfectly content and happy to let the man deal with the infamous white devil. She even found herself smiling as she came to terms with her now resolved position.

"I hope she makes him bleed," she found herself whispering softly, watching as her Na-mama resolutely entered her own bedroom, memories of exactly why she secretly despised the man playing in her mind's eye as she slowly came to the realisation that she actually meant the words that she'd just spoken. Before she could start introspecting her own thoughts onto the matter at hand, the sound of a motorcycle engine roaring to life instantly drew her back to the window. She caught but a glimpse of her Fei-mama's yellow highlighted black Ninja 1400z sports bike gunning its way down the lane ways. A weird cross like thing was strapped to her mother's back as she flew around the tight corners, quickly disappearing from sight. Her attention was drawn once again to the room that her Na-mama had just entered as a loud and ominous sounding sharp CRACK was echoing down the corridor and Vivo found her body flinching at the sound, knowing all too well her mother's policy of strike first and ask questions later, as she retook her position behind her door. It would be even bett... er... worse if her Na-mama was in her...

CRACK!

...disciplinary mode, the girl thought, flinching again at the sound, with a slow satisfied smile forming on her lips.

CRACK! THUD!

Thud?

THUD!

Vivio was getting worried for her mama now until a very male voice was screaming in pain, before being cut off abruptly by an even louder THUD that was strong enough that she actually felt the vibrations from it reverberating through the floorboards, and then nothing.

The silence after that final thud seemed to stretch on forever, before there was that sound she couldn't identify, followed almost immediately afterwards by something sounding like a very sharp knock on the floorboards, immediately bringing forth copious amounts of swearing from the man, before a very clear "We're over! We're over we're over we're over we're over we're over," started echoing though out the silent house, causing the young girl to whisper 'well, it's about time,' to no one in particular, before the house was ensconced in an almost vacant silence. Only to leave the young girl in an over excited state of anticipation over what was going to happen next. And much like a disease, the feeling just continued to grow...

(===== Chapter Six End =====)


	7. Chapter 7 Nanoha, did what?

**AN: Sorry about the delay, fine tuning multiple perspective's is becoming tricky. Chap 08 which was originally penned as Chap 07, but is once again in it's final stages and so should be out in the next couple of days... Fingers crossed.**

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN

AR Fic

Chapter Seven: Nanoha, did what?

(===== Chapter Seven Start =====)

Signum was lying awake in bed with her wife, Shamal. The short blonde haired woman purring happily beside her as the smaller woman continued to try to further bury herself into her side, her wife's head already resting comfortably on her shoulder, as they both were recovering from their evening of frivolity, when the pink haired woman's phone started vibrating on her bedside table.

"Signum, just leave it alone," she heard Shamal comment as she was reaching for the vibrating device, her movement irritating her resting wife no end. "It's half one in the morning."

"I'm just checking who it is. It might be important," she replied lightly, lifting the phone's screen to try and see the caller's name.

"If it's Hayate, tell her I'm going to kill her," Shamal muttered darkly until she heard Signum's sharp intake of breath. "Signum?"

"Sorry Shamal," the pink haired girl replied, pressing the button to accept the incoming call. "Testarossa."

"I'm sorry," came the blonde's dead sounding soft voice, resonating into her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I need ..."

"Testarossa?"

"Dojo? ... Help?"

"I'll be there," she responded right before the line went dead.

"Is Fate-chan ok," her wife asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. She didn't say much, so I can't be sure, but I had better go."

"Where is she?"

"She's heading to the dojo."

"Takamachi's?"

"Mm," Signum confirmed with a nod.

"That's nearly four hours away," Shamal exclaimed.

"Only if you obey the speed limit," Signum replied bitterly, earning a warning glare from her wife, before sighing, "which I doubt she'll be doing."

"Why the hell is she asking you to go there at this time of night anyway," Shamal asked as Signum's phone again started vibrating again just the pink haired woman was about to answer.

"Message," Signum answered to her wife's unspoken question. "From Vivio," Signum said, surprise filtering through into her voice as she opened the text. "Shit," Signum exclaimed throwing herself out of bed, heading straight for her closest, grabbing out her motorcycle leathers.

"Signum," Shamal asked, before snatching the lightly thrown phone out of the air, the just received message from the little girl still open for her to read.

"_Signum,_

_In case Fei-mama didn't mention it, she just caught Na-mama in bed with a man_.

_Love Vivio."_

"Nanoha, did what," Shamal exclaimed gasping.

"Shamal," Signum said as grabbing her Shinai from next to their bed. "Let's try not to read too much into this. But I imagine Testarossa really needs to vent some of her anger right now."

"But Nanoha," Shamal stated. "I just don't understand how she could... why?".

"There has to be a reason behind this. Takamachi is too honourable person at heart to do something like this. But at the moment it's Testarossa that I'm more worried about.

"huh? I don't understand, explain."

"You know Testarossa's judgement is always sound, right.?"

Shamal nodded before adding, "yeah, she wouldn't bat an eyelid even if you told her the world was ending in three hours."

"Exactly," Signum agreed. "And yet at this moment the same woman is knowingly organising and walking into a possible four on one fight sword fight against other masters,"she sighed. "And I guess I'm just a little apprehensive of the chances of our success."

"But Signum, correct me if I'm wrong, but to my knowledge Fate's never even beaten Takamachi-sensei," the blonde commented, watching as her wife was slipping into those tight tight white leather pants. "And I thought you were on par, if not better that Fate in Swordsmanship."

"With one sword, we're both definitely better than she is," the pink haired woman replied, before proudly stating "Remember last year, when she took out the world championships. That win, although a little lucky, was a true testament to her progress with the single weapon form."

"Of course I do," Shamal answered gently. "How could I forget?" she continued wondering almost to herself, as her wife continued to busy herself around the bedroom. She wouldn't be forgetting the night that followed her Signum's defeat anytime in the next decade. Again finding herself silently thanking the other blonde for her victory. "Well if that's the case why are you so worri... Hold on, what do you mean by one sword," Shamal questioned, causing Signum to sigh.

"According to Takamachi-Sensei, Testarossa is the most gifted dual wielder he has ever had the pleasure of teaching. So if she's using two, this is going to be one hell of a battle."

"But she's still never beaten Takamachi-sensei right," Shamal asked, opening her medical bag, meticulously check its contents.

"Of course she has," Signum said slightly scoffing at her wife, causing her wife to look at her.

"And no, I never saw it happen, but I know it has" she continued, answering the next question.

"But how? How can you know, if you never saw it happen," Shamal asked. "You never take things at face value."

"I know because" Signum started to say, strapping her wooden shinai to her back and picking up her helmet in the process. "of who Takamachi-Sensei willingly allowed his daughter to marry." Signum finished, making her way over to her wife to kiss her goodbye. "Maybe you should go and check up on Takamachi. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid with both Hayate and Vita out of town."

"Yeah, I might just do that," Shamal replied smiling at her wife's last line which she knew was Signum-ese for 'she could probably use a friend right about now.' "Be careful, Love."

"I will," the pink haired woman responded, exiting the room.

(===== Chapter Seven End =====)


	8. Chapter 8 Green Eyes?

**AN: Chapter Nine may take a little longer to post out as I've just realised I need it. The chapter that will be either ten or possibly eleven is already ninety percent complete.**

**ARJet: Sorry about the multi POV's, but I always wanted to write something this way ^_^**

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN.

AR Fic

Chapter Eight: Green Eyes?

(===== Chapter Eight Start =====)

Nanoha could remember walking confidently up to door that was still ajar from when she had run through it after her blonde wife earlier. She could also remember pausing before entering the room, simply standing there, allowing her mind to take stock of exactly what had just happened in her life. The last ten to twenty minutes had easily been the most stressful minutes of her entire lifetime. And, she thought resolutely. She was going to make sure that she was never ever going to relive those minutes again. Taking a deep breath, her grip firming on the promise sword held in her right hand, she took strength from the fact that the sword hadn't left the house with her wife, as well as a little bit of comfort. This was most likely the only second chance she would ever be given and she was going to make sure that that she wouldn't blow it.

"Yuuno," she said opening the door firmly, pushing aside the feelings of shame that automatically hit her when her eyes fell on the still dishevelled bed. "This ends no..."she started to say before coming to an abrupt stop as she rounded the door. There he was, fully clothed and on both of his knees, a bouquet of a dozen red roses in his hands. Puppy dog's eyes shining at her for forgiveness. He looked so cute, and she felt forgiveness rising in her heart, knowing that normally she would have caved at the emotion he was evoking in her and forgiven him. Because it was when he was like this that he reminded her so much of the cute side of her Fate, of which she was the still the only person to ever truly witness and she could remember herself forgetting and forgiving, just for a little while, that he wasn't her, and enjoy herself in his company... and his arms.

Unfortunately for him, when the choice came to real or imagined, there was really no comparison. And him trying to con his way out of this incident with the very flowers that her Fate had just bought for her, was just like adding more fuel the already raging fire that was her anger. The blade of her promise sword flashed, with all twelve red rose heads falling to the ground in front of the kneeling man, with him unconsciously losing his grip on what he was holding, the wrapped stalks ending up with the headless roses on the ground in front of him.

"I can't believe you of all people would try that with those flowers," she said simply. Her voice sounding both happy and lifeless at the same time, as she took her time slowly sheathing the sword in front of his eyes, making sure he was watching the entire motion before she continued. "Get out. We're through."

"You've said that before babe," he replied, starting to stand.

"This time, I mean it."

"You've said that before as well," he said raising a hand to stroke her cheek.

CRACK!

"Ow, what the," he blurted out, almost instantly losing his cool composure whilst rubbing his forearm where she had hit him with the sheathed sword, easily knocking the extended arm aside, watching as expressions of surprise, confusion and anger flashed across his features.

"Do you still think I don't mean it," she questioned with a small smile.

"Bitch," she heard him comment hotly under his under his breath, finding herself sighing disappointedly at the man as she watched him starting to attack her with the most telegraphed haymaker in the history of the world, she almost shook her head at the stupidity of it all.

CRACK!

"Ow, Fuc'," he heard him swear again as his fist met an equally fast, if not faster striking sword sheath, probably fracturing a few of his knuckles or fingers when the strike connected. Wondering how long it would take him to remember she was the SWAT team's combat instructor, before realising that she was hoping on a lost cause, as she found him clutching his injured hand, glaring at her incisively and couldn't help but wonder what was going through the untrained man's mind. She honestly couldn't believe that Yuuno could still be wanting to attack her after what she had done. Before realising he was probably fighting with on nothing more than balls and instinct.

Smiling sweetly at her former lover, more as an apology for what she was about to do to him than anything else, she watched as he tried to charge her, forcing her to jump back, keeping the distance between them as she semi drew her sword horizontally in front of her, exposing about a foot of the blade and stopped, watching as the man desperately started trying pull himself up as he realised, a little too late, that he running head first into a semi-drawn razor sharp sword.

CRACK!

Having spun around his still moving form whilst sheathing her semi drawn sword, she struck him hard, targeting the area just above his left knee, easily depositing the man onto the hardwood floor as she took his legs out from under him. Pausing, she continued to watch over the man's still twitching form, as he moved to attack her again. Quickly shifting his weight onto his legs, the man launched himself at her own, aiming to take her to ground as well. Nanoha sighed, having predicted the action, but supposed she had to give him credit for at least trying. Her body was already in motion however, having automatically reacted to the potential threat, throwing her own legs out behind her and placing the sheathed sword across his shoulders, she dropped her weight, driving him into the floorboards. Then, after placing her left hand on the centre of the sword, she jump into a one handed cartwheel, using her full body weight to keep the grounded male firmly pinned through the length of the sword, before altering her technique at the last second to drive both of her knees into his kidneys. Hearing the pained cry escaping from her former lovers lips, she found herself smiling serenely as she allowed his chest to naturally rise up off the floor, adjusting her grip on the sword's sheath which was still held across his shoulders, she used both her hands and all of her body weight to force his chest down again, driving it as hard as she possibly could straight back into the hardwood floor. Breathing out slowly, Nanoha carefully repositioned herself into a back mount position, while the man's attention was otherwise occupied by trying to refill his now empty lungs with air.

"Now," she said in a cute lifelessly sweet voice having waited for his breathing to normalise, leaning closer, so she could whisper into his ear. "If you could please get this through that, tiny, egotistical, little head of yours. We. Are. Over."

"Fuck Nanoha, I knew you liked being on top, but really..."

Unfortunately for Yuuno, she was currently in no mood for his jokes, swiftly drawing the katana, before inverting it and ramming the point of the blade right mere millimetres away from his eyes, so all he could now see was the edge of the blade, literally cutting him off pre punch line, she watched and waited. It took a few seconds before his face was quickly becoming ghost white and she started noticing the slight smell that told her that the male beneath her had just lost control of his bladder. Panic then ensued as she felt him starting to freak out, swearing like there was no tomorrow. Using her other hand to keep his head firmly placed on the floor, she once again spoke quietly into his ear, slightly rotating the sword so it was swivelling left and right on its point, just in front of his eyes. "So what are we Yuuno?"

"We're over! We're over we're over we're over we're over we're over!"

"There," Nanoha replied gently, taking her time dismounting and watching him carefully as he slowly got back to his feet, just in case he decided to try any more stupid ideas. "That wasn't so hard now, was it? But the next time you try anything like that again baby," Nanoha continued, catching his attention by intentionally twisting the sword so that the candle light danced along the swords blade. "I'll use the sharp bit," she warned, watching as the scared man paled even further before starting taking a lot of deep steadying breaths. A familiar smirk eventually creeping back onto his face even despite the fact he had recently lost bladder control. Sighing, Nanoha readjusted her grip on both the sword and sheath. Physically and mentally preparing herself for whatever was to come.

"Well," he said with a sigh, his voice surprisingly steady, keeping almost all the signs of pain or embarrassment from his voice. "I guess that that's that then, huh?"

"Yes," she said almost inaudibly, more nodding her reply than speaking it.

"Well, I guess that's okay. I mean it's clear you're the one that's losing out from this decision. Way more than I ever could," he smirked.

"Oh," she replied, raising a questioning eyebrow, knowing exactly where he was heading with this conversation. "How so?"

"I mean come on," he scoffed, confidence flowing back into his body as he righted his posture. "I mean, you're an awesome ride Nanoha. Not the best I've ever had," he said pretending to brush some dust of his shoulders. "But you're easily top ten. But I'll always be the best ride you've ever had." He continued changing from brushing dust off of his jacket to polishing his nails. "It's not like that blonde of yours can even begin to compete, or even compare with a man with my level of sk..."

"Sixty-four," Nanoha stated dryly, interrupting him.

"Huh," Yuuno replied, slightly confused at why she interrupted him, before becoming annoyed at being interrupted. "I'm sorry, but what does sixty-four have to do with anything?"

"Orgasms," she stated matter of factly. Not embarrassed about the topic of conversation in the slightest, as she moved around to stand behind him. "I mean, if you're going to compare bedroom expertise, I think it's only fair that you know what you're up against." She smiled, placing the blade of her sword in between his legs, just under his balls, feeling him tense slightly, whilst she placed the end of the sheath in the middle of his back. "And, that blonde, as you so lovingly called her, has made me orgasm sixty-four times in two hours," she continued, seeing his eyes blinking in disbelief. "She probably could have gone for more, but I," she paused, becoming slightly embarrassed by what she was just about to admit. "I lost consciousness, practically slept the entirety of the weekend away. Your best however," she continued, suddenly sounding both disappointed and annoyed at once. "Is One."

Yuuno instantly paled, staring at either her or the nothing that was in front of him in utter disbelief, as Nanoha started roughly ushering him out of the bedroom by lightly pressing her swords blade against his testicles, bringing him back to task, as he was prodded towards the door.

"What I say," she said shrugging, as they were starting down the corridor towards her daughter's bedroom, with Yuuno starting to fidget a little. "My wife's a girl of many talents," she continued to brag, winking at her daughter who she could see hidden behind her bedroom door, as they were walking past.

"But she can't get you pregnant, can she," he countered as they both started descending the stairs, with Yuuno starting to take off his suit jacket, resting it over his arm,

"That's true," Nanoha replied with a sigh, as she was exiting the stairwell. "But that's not important."

"Bullshit, it's not important," he said trying to stop, before the sword now resting between his butt cheeks kept him moving. "I know that you want to be a real mother more than anything," he said with a smirk. "You can't deny it. Its' human nature after all, and besides you've told me so many times now, you sound like a broken record," he finished, opening the front door, moving so he stood on the door step looking at the still naked woman.

"I know, and it is true. I would love to have children of our own," she said with a small smile on her lips, looking at the blonde male standing on her doorstep, sheathing the sword. "But Yuuno, you have to realise that if we want to get pregnant, we might want to do so at the same time. And quite frankly, if we go that way to get pregnant, you're not the only guy out there who can do that for us. I mean come on," she commented with a slight giggle, as she fell into a pose that would better show off her flawless body. "You've seen my wife. And you've definitely seen me. So tell me," she asked with a smile, whilst wondering what the hell she was doing. "How many single guys can you name that would turn down a threesome with me and Fate?"

Huh? Wait a second. What did she just say? Was she actually flirting with the man who she was kicking out of her house?

"Not one," she heard him replied honestly, but sighing all the same. "Umm... Nanoha, if, you know... You ever decide to go that way..."

"Sure, we'll think about it," she replied with a smil... Okay. Hold on here. That wasn't what she had meant to say at all. She had _meant_ to reply something along the lines of a nasty 'in your dreams' comment, but that was definitely not what she had heard coming out of her mouth. How could she even think of saying, what she had obviously just said, after everything else that had happened that night? "If you're still alive that is," she heard herself joking to him, only to see the man smirk confidently, before again raising his hand towards her cheek...

What the hell was happening with her? Why was her body was reacting so differently now. Not five minutes ago, he had done the same thing and she had knocked the arms away fairly viciously, feeling disgusted at his attempt of affection. But now, she could feel her body reacting to the man's gesture of intimacy with a rush of lust that she was sure only her wife could achieve. How the hell was he doing this to her, she mentally asked herself, stepping away from the man to gain space only to have him step after her. She could feel her body almost pulling itself back towards Yuuno's out stretched hand, wanting the caress it was offering. For god's sake, he was almost back inside the house, she thought in a sudden panic, her body tensing as she was watching as everything about the man was starting to shimmer, to blur.

"Get out," she told him sharply.

"I don't think so," he said smirking at her, as she looked on, watching as the man's blonde hair was slowly becoming lighter, shinier and softer. Watching until her mind had all but overlayed Fate's image on top of the man in front of her. He still had his hand out, reaching for her, but now it was her soft and lightly callused hand that she saw reaching for her. The voice that was talking to her with the sweet nothings that she always loved to hear was her voice, not his. The false desire she was feeling for the person in front of her doubling when the now lighter blond hair started shining under the porch light, eerily haloing this, false Fate's entire form within a golden haze. The girls' bangs gently swaying in the breeze, as the arm continued to reach for her, the golden hair doing little to cover the girl's confident lusting gaze coming from her green eyes... Green eyes?

Nanoha reaction was instantaneous, swinging the sheathed sword hard, striking through the girl's jaw, before quickly adjusting her grip, drawing the sword into a horizontal strike, cutting through both his shirt and the jacket that was resting over the out stretched arm as the man who now looked like her Fate stumbled back outside the door, before pointedly sheathing the blade with a click, watching as the man came to a stop just before falling down the stairs. A hand clutching at his jaw as angry disbelieving eyes stared at her as she retook her sword stance.

"I don't know how you're doing this to me," she all but snarled at the green eye male Fate in front of her. "But whatever it is, it won't work on me anymore. You're not her."

"Hush now Nanoha," she heard the false Fate say, and could feel her resolve starting crumble. She needed to stop the words. Stop him using her voice against her.

"I warned you upstairs what would happen next time," she said interrupting the sweet words, constantly staring at the false Fate's green eyes, flicking the katana off lock. To her, only Fate's green eyes existed and honestly, she didn't feel she could trust herself to look anywhere else and not falter. "But that should be ok right," she continued, seeing the green eyed Fate squirm uncomfortably in her peripheral vision. "After all, _my_ Fate would be able to dodge anything I throw at her. Will you be able to do the same?"

"Now listen here Nano..." the green eyed Fate started to say before she was jumping backwards off of the porch to dodge the fast approaching sword, stumbling and falling over as she landed. Something she didn't think her sure footed Fate was capable of doing.

"Leave," she snapped, once again retaking her stance. "As I can't guarantee that my next strike won't hit."

"Can I at least..." the green eyed double ganger started to say to her before she was once again flicking her sword out of its locked position, once again ready to strike at the Fate looking man, causing him swear in her voice before turning around and walking off in the direction of the road, whilst she slowly retreated into the house, making sure that she locked and chained the door behind her. It was only then that she willing to allow herself to relax, and let her body sink to the floor, carefully placing the sword beside her on the ground, before bringing her knees to her chest, burying her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Fate's never going to believe this," Nanoha sobbed to herself. Even she was trouble believing what had happened, and she'd been the one experiencing it. She just couldn't understand what had happened. She now knew that she'd been drugged with a super high dose of whatever it was he had probably been using on her since the beginning, but she simple couldn't think of an instance between when she had entered the bedroom, and when she had felt the effects standing at the front door where he had even managed to touch her.

"Mama," a shrilled panicked voice called, causing her head to shoot up towards the voice's source. But the panic the caller's voice had contained was nowhere near the panic that she was experiencing, watching as her young daughter running directly towards her. She could feel the effects of the drug easily quadrupling the already existing burning lust in her loins, to the point where she could feel her own juices escaping from her body. Images flashing through her mind of herself holding the younger looking Fate down, ravishing the young subtle body under her desperately hungry mouth, before her mind and heart were recoiling in horror of what her body lusting after.

"No," she all but shrieked, hearing her daughter's approach instantly stop as she tore her gaze away from the fast approaching young girl, instinctively throwing her hand up in a warding gesture, whilst her other hand was desperately covering her eyes. There was no way she could risk having her daughter touch her at the moment. Let alone an embrace. "Vivio, stop. Don't come any closer, it's not safe baby."

"But mama," the girl pleaded.

"No Vivio," Nanoha heard herself sob. "Just... no."

(===== End Chapter Eight =====)


End file.
